


Get Off

by jakedillingerdeservesmorelove



Series: Smut [1]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: (just barely) - Freeform, Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Cum Eating, Fantasizing, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, I think that's it - Freeform, M/M, Masturbation, Post-Squip Rich Goranski, Sexting, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 23:44:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19451947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jakedillingerdeservesmorelove/pseuds/jakedillingerdeservesmorelove
Summary: "Get home. Get downstairs. Get high. Get off.The words repeated through Michael’s brain like a mantra, both focusing himself to keep from going crazy and teasing himself as he thought of his end goal."Or, Michael has a crush on Rich and decides to jerk off about it





	Get Off

**Author's Note:**

> I promise I'm still working on requests! I've just had this sitting in my drafts for a long time and wanted to finally finish it. Also, this is my first time posting smut so any constructive criticism is appreciated as long as you're not an asshole about it! Enjoy!

Get home. Gets downstairs. Get high. Get off.

The words repeated through Michael’s brain like a mantra, both focusing himself to keep from going crazy and teasing himself as he thought of his end goal.

_ Get home. _

He slammed his locker shut with what was probably too much force and hurried to the doors that would lead him to the parking lot. He’d already texted Jeremy to tell him he wouldn’t be able to make it to his place tonight for video games and pizza, giving him a half-assed excuse about too much homework and wanting to get it over with before the weekend.

He was almost to his car when his friend, Christine Canigula, stopped him to ask him what felt like a million questions about the upcoming school play, which Michael had agreed to do tech for. He shifted uncomfortably for maybe two minutes of his beloved friend’s rambling, hoping she would be too distracted by her excitement to notice his own, very different excitement, before he cut her off to tell her his moms needed him home to help with dinner. 

He climbed into the Cruiser, barely remembering to buckle his seatbelt before pulling out of the school parking lot, lucky enough to have missed the long line of busses leaving (thanks to Christine). The whole drive home, which was feeling particularly long despite the fact that he was driving faster than he normally did, he tapped his hands on the steering wheel, trying to keep himself busy and distracted from the teasing thoughts that filled his brain.

Finally, after what felt like ages (but was really only ten minutes), Michael pulled into his spot in the driveway.

_ Get downstairs. _

Despite his haste, he opened the front door carefully, slowly closing it behind him so that his moms would not be alerted of his arrival home and would not try and talk to him about his day before he could make it to the basement.

Once the door was closed and his shoes were off he listened carefully for any sign of his mothers. The car was in the driveway so they were home, but the tv was on, meaning he should be able to sneak to the basement door without being spotted.

_‘Thank fuck,’_ he thought as he crept through the hallway.

He was almost to the door, closer and closer to what he needed with each step, just a few more feet and-

“Michael?”

Dammit.

“Hey ma,” he said, turning around and strategically letting his backpack hang in front of him.

“Hey, I didn’t even hear you come in. How was school?”

“Uh, it was okay,” he said, “but I have a lot of homework I need to get done so…”

“Oh, would you like a snack?”

“No thanks, ma.”

“You sure? I could bring it down for you if you-”

“No!”

His mom looked at him curiously.

“Uh, I ate a big lunch and I really need to get my homework done.”

“Alright sweetie,” she said, seemingly satisfied with his answer. “Your mom will call you up when dinner’s ready.”

Michael let out a silent sigh of relief.

“Sounds good, ma.”

“You have fun studying!”

“I will, ma.”

As soon as she turned around to head back to the living room Michael ripped the basement door open and hurried down the steps (then hurrying back up and locking the door, just in case) and practically chucked his backpack into the sofa. Turning his stereo on to mask any noises he might make was the last thing he had to do before he was able to move onto his next step.

_ Get high. _

He hurried over to where he kept his stash, pulling out a pre-rolled joint and digging around for a lighter. He collapsed into one of his bean bag chairs and lit his blunt, taking a nice long drag and letting his head fall back.

He blew out a puffy cloud of smoke and immediately felt himself relaxing, knowing he was finally to the end of his mental checklist.

_ Get off. _

Michael fumbled with the button of his pants for a moment as he took another drag, wishing he’d chosen to put on a pair of sweatpants this morning instead of jeans but knowing his problem would have been much more obvious to his peers at school (which, admittedly made him twitch inside the prison that was his pair of boxer briefs), before finally managing to pop the button, undo his zipper, and shove his jeans down to his ankles.

He took a few more hits from his blunt before putting it out, his mind already perfectly hazy, and started palming himself through his briefs, too impatient to take them off before allowing himself some of the relief he’d been craving since gym class.

_ Fucking Richard Goranski. _

Michael knew Rich wasn’t teasing him on purpose, but all it took was the shorter boy hurriedly squeezing by, accidentally brushing his ass against Michael’s crotch, and bending over to tie his shoe just moments later, to make Michael horny for the rest of the school day.

Michael threw his head back and sighed at the friction of his underwear rubbing against his growing boner, little beads of precum already spotting the cloth out of excitement.

This wasn’t the first time Michael had jerked off while thinking about Rich, and he knew it certainly wouldn’t be the last. Ever since he got his SQUIP removed Rich had been a lot friendlier to Michael, and each day Michael grew more and more attracted to him.

He soon grew impatient with the cloth barrier keeping him from the skin on skin contact he craved and tugged his boxers down too, finally taking his dick in his hand to lightly stroke it, letting his head loll back as a sigh escaped his lips. He took a moment to spit into his hand and let his eyes flutter shut and he set a slow pace, humming in delight as he brought his free hand up to run through his hair lazily.

Gradually his pace sped up, along with his breathing, as a familiar fantasy flashed through his brain.

He pictured Rich kneeling in front of him, between his legs, one hand jerking him off, the other palming himself through his pants.

“Oh fuck,” Michael breathed, a certain warmth pooling inside of him as he imagined Fake Rich smiling up at him teasingly, speeding up his pace before leaning in to kitten lick the tip of Michael’s cock.

“Just like that,” Michael said, letting himself get a little louder. The real Rich had made a comment once when they were joking around that he liked when people were vocal, something Michael would not soon forget, so it only made sense for him to be a little vocal for Fake Rich, who had moved on from kitten licks to taking the head of Michael’s cock and sucking at it teasingly. The imaginary tongue swirling around his tip made him shudder as he picked up the pace, only slowing down to make sure he didn’t reach his orgasm before he had a little more time to enjoy his fantasy.

Michael swiped his thumb over his head, choking out a moan and tugging at his hair. He allowed himself to open his eyes, Fake Rich disappearing for a brief second while he spit into his hand again, when he caught sight of his phone. It had half fallen out of his pocket when he shucked his pants off and was flashing, signalling a notification of some kind.

He was going to just ignore it, pretend it wasn’t there, just until he was done getting his rocks off, but the thought of Jeremy possibly having a squip-related incident and needing help crossed his mind and he couldn’t just ignore it. He practically whined when he released his grip on himself, something he never would have admitted to, and pulled out his phone to see it wasn’t a panicked text from Jeremy, but a snapchat notification… From Rich.

Any amount of rational thinking he had left was gone the moment he saw the name of the person he was craving the most and he hastily opened the message.

On his screen displayed an unflattering (but still utterly adorable) selfie of Rich taken from a very low angle. From the sheen of sweat on his face Michael could only assume he was at the gym with Jake, but Michael’s cock twitched at the thought of him being covered in sweat for a different reason. 

_‘Wyd,’_ it read, making Michael chuckle to himself.

_‘You don’t wanna know,’_ he typed back.

_‘Ah, jerking off,’_ came the reply.

Michael was about to type out a half-assed witty reply when he received another picture. Michael was pleasantly surprised when he opened it, expecting another dumb selfie but instead getting something much, much better than that.

Rich stood with his back to the locker room mirror, his shirt pulled up and secured in place by his teeth to show off his six pack and defined pecs, a most definitely ironic but still incredibly sexy smize staring directly into the camera, and his left ass cheek on full display in the mirror behind him, gym shorts pulled down on just the one side.

Michael let out a pathetic noise as his hand subconsciously found its way back to his hard cock.

_‘For your spank bank ;)’_ were the words written across the screen, but Michael was more focused on other aspects of the photo, his hand speeding up as he desperately searched for his release.

He didn’t know whether he wanted to take in the image of Rich’s bare skin on display for him or hold eye contact with the teasing photo, so his eyes were constantly moving from place to place while he gasped and moaned, jerking his cock faster and faster.

He could hear Rich’s voice in his head, giving him all kinds of encouragement and teasing phrases.

“Just like that Mikey, just like that,” Fake Rich said, his imaginary hand taking place of Michael’s real one in his mind. “I want you to cum for me Michael, all over my hands. After that I’ll let you take my cock down your throat. You’d like that wouldn’t you?”

Michael whimpered and stared directly into Rich’s smoldering gaze in the picture, his breath faltering and choppy as he felt himself teetering on the edge.

_ “Cum for me Michael.” _

His jaw dropped and his eyebrows knitted together as Michael finally came, filling his hands with the sticky substance while his thighs shook with pleasure. He continued to stroke himself through it, letting out a long, deep moan as he milked out every last drop of cum he had.

When he finally collapsed back in his beanbag chair it took him a few moments for his brain to defog and for him to realize he still had snapchat open.

_‘Thanks,’_ he messaged Rich with his clean hand, intending to pass it off as a joke.

_ ‘Wait really?’ _

He snorted and started typing out his reply when another message came through.

_ ‘Can I see?’ _

Michael stared at the message, not entirely believing it was real and not another Fake Rich fantasy his brain had come up with. Or a wet dream. He’d had plenty of wet dreams about Rich before. But no, it was definitely real.

Michael hurried to take a picture of his still cum-covered palm and sent it to him, anxiously waiting to see his response.

It felt like hours had past when he finally replied, despite him knowing it had been less than a minute, but the painstakingly long wait was worth it when he read the three words that went straight to his cock.

_ ‘Wanna come over?’ _

Michael made the impulsive decision to film himself while he licked the cum off of his hand, sending it to him before he typed out his last message.

_ ‘I’ll be there in 5’ _


End file.
